The Mummy Returns: Ultimate Edition DVD
by MaraJade31
Summary: ~PART 6 UP!!!!!~ The Ultimate Edition DVD parody of TMR. Deleted Scenes, Behind the Scenes, and more to come if you people like my oddness. Please R&R. 1st Mummy parody.
1. Deleted Scenes: Surf's Up

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mummy or any of the characters and I am not making any profit off of this.

Author's Note: Okay, I got REALLY bored and thought of this. I know that it probably is horrible and very odd, but I just really needed to laugh at something because I am easily amused so I wrote it! lol Anyways, I hope that no one takes offense to any jokes I made about The Rock, I was only making fun of how he seems to act on the DVD. Hope you find some amusement, it's my first Mummy parody.

**The Mummy Returns:**

**Ultimate Edition DVD**

Bonus Features Deleted Scenes 

[As we enter the Deleted Scenes, WWF's star, THE ROCK comes on with a big, proud grin, his eye brown arcs as the camera nears him.]

**THE ROCK:**  Hello. I am "The Rock," WWF's favorite, most glamorous star! I am here to tell you about my new film, in which I play a larger than life character, much like myself, "The Rock." Here is a first peek at The Scorpion King, starring me, "The Rock!"

[THE SCORPION KING trailer plays. Lots of fighting and shouting. It ends after far too much time has passed and finally takes us to the deleted scenes that we wanted to see in the first place!]

Deleted Scene I~ 

[The wall of water closes in on the O'CONELLs. It tears closer and closer to the dirigible.]

**IZZY:**  O'Connell! This all your fault! I'd rather get shot!

**RICK:**  Just shut up and steer this damn thing!

[The water seems to gain speed and is nearly on top of them. Just then, IMHOTEP appears. He's riding a surfboard on the waves in the middle of the giant wall of water, donned in Hawaiian swim trunks.]

**ARDETH BAY:  **It is thecreature! We must escape!

[EVY just stares, completely shocked.]

**EVY: ** Oh…my…God…

**RICK:**  Izzy! Starboard! Starboard!

[IMHOTEP growls and holds his hands out menacingly toward the dirigible in his red and white flowered shorts.]

**IMHOTEP: ** Hakuna Mattata!

[EVY gasps in fright at those words.]

**RICK: ** What did he say!

**EVY: ** You don't want to know!

[IMHOTEP closes in more and the scene cuts.]

~Author's Note: More deleted scenes to come when I find out if you want more!


	2. Behind the Scenes: Intervention

Part II 

Bonus Features 

Behind the Scenes 

[The behind the scenes begin to play, but THE ROCK suddenly appears, his eye brow arced.]

**THE ROCK:**  Hello. I am The Rock, WWF's favorite, most glamorous star! I am here to tell you about my new film, in which I play a larger than life character, much like myself, "The Rock." Here is a first peek at The Scorpion King…

[The entire MUMMY RETURNS cast storms in, angrily. THE ROCK turns and looks at them, eyebrow still arced.]

**RACHEL WEISZ:**  Just how many times are you going to introduce that damn movie of yours!? I swear, there is more footage of you and your movie on this DVD than there are of the rest of us! You're taking up all the space you oaf!

**THE ROCK:**  But I am the Rock, WWF's most heard of star! I am larger than life itself! I am-

**FREDDIE BOATH:**  Conceited!

[THE ROCK's mouth falls open, his eyebrow remaining in a perfect arc somehow.]

**ARNOLD VOSLOO:**  What is up with your eyebrow, Man!?

[THE ROCK looks at him, the eyebrow never lowering.]

**THE ROCK:**  What do you mean? It is the trademark of The Rock!

**ARNOLD VOSLOO:**  It's not natural!

[ARNOLD VOSLOO steps closer to him and looks at it, trying to figure it all out.]

**BRENDAN FRASER:**  The Rock? Third person references now? I'd say someone loves himself!

**THE ROCK:**  Hey! You don't wanna smell what The Rock is cooking!

**BRENDAN FRASER:**  Not particularly! But I would like to get some of myself onto the movie of the DVD that I am a star of!

[ARNOLD VOSLOO still looks at the eyebrow questioningly and then stands back shocked, pointing at it in horror.]

**ARNOLD VOSLOO:**  It's painted on!

[Everyone gasps and steps closer to have a look.]

**PATRICIA VELASQUEZ:**  With my eyeliner!

[THE ROCK cocks his head to the side and looks at the camera with his infamous eyebrow.]

**THE ROCK:**  We will view the clip of my new film at a later time!

[ODED FEHR and JOHN HANNAH step up to the camera and look into it as commotion is heard from behind, shouting and yelling, even crashes.]

**ODED FEHR:**  We apologize for the future technical difficulties that you will be receiving!

**JOHN HANNAH:**  But in the meantime, please watch The Mummy Returns….starring John Hannah and Oded Fehr!

[There is silence suddenly and JOHN HANNAH and ODED FEHR turn around. Everyone is now staring at them angrily.]

**ODED FEHR** and **JOHN HANNAH:**  Uh oh!

[The cast gives chase, including THE ROCK!]

**JOHN HANNAH:**  Wait! I was only joking!

[Camera cuts as the cast chases after the two of them, screaming.]

****

**~Author's Note: More to come if you guys like this at all.**

****


	3. Behind the Scenes II: Scarabs Gone Astra...

Author's Note: Wow! I am so happy (and surprised) that this thing did so well! Who would have thought that lots of Pepsi, sleep deprivation, and boredom would have led to such a thing? Certainly not me! Thank you all of you who read this monstrosity! I finally, with the help of some friends, thought up the next part for this parody since I went brain dead for a while. Hehe So I dedicate this chapter to Elyse and Niki for helping me get my inspiration back, and I am currently sleep deprived again, so who knows where this will end up!? MWAHAHAHAHAHA! And as requested by Marcher, I have added Stephen Sommers into the game! Enjoy!

**Part III**

****

**Bonus Features******

Behind the Scenes II

**STEPHEN SOMMERS:  **Lights, camera…action!

[The diggers at Hamunaptra work endlessly to find where** IMHOTEP** has been buried beneath the sands, they go on for what seems like forever, waiting to find their purpose beneath these sands. Unfortunately, nothing happens…]

**STEPHEN SOMMERS:  **CUT! CUT!****

[**STEPHEN **throws his hands in the air in frustration.]

**STEPHEN SOMMERS: ** What is going on? Where are my scarabs!? They were suppose to start making a small mountain of sand about two minutes ago!****

**VOICE:  **Psst…

**[ARNOLD VOSLOO **steps up to him from the shadows, putting a hand to cover his mouth as he whispers to** STEPHEN.]**

**ARNOLD VOSLOO:  **Uh, Steve, can I talk to you?****

**STEPHEN SOMMERS:  **[Looks at him curiously]  Yeah…What is it?

**ARNOLD VOSLOO:  **Well you see, it's the scarabs…****

**STEPEHEN SOMMERS:  **What about them?

**ARNOLD VOSLOO:  **Well…they've gone on strike…

**STEPHEN SOMMERS:  **THEY'VE WHAT!?

**ARNOLD VOSLOO:  **They won't work until their demands have been met…****

STEPHEN SOMMERS:  "DEMANDS!?" I don't believe this! They're bugs!

**ARNOLD VOSLOO:  **Shh! Don't say that out loud!

**STEPHEN SOMMERS:  **And why not?

**ARNOLD VOSLOO:  **They may hear you! To them…they are people…

**STEPHEN SOMMERS:  **Arnold…have you been eating the Moroccan food again?

**ARNOLD VOSLOO:  **No! I'm just telling you! Don't mess with them! They've already captured Rachel!

**STEPHEN SOMMERS:  **They've what!? Now that's just ridiculous!

**ARNOLD VOSLOO:  **I'm only telling you what I was told!****

**STEPHEN SOMMERS:  **What you were "told?****

**ARNOLD VOSLOO:  **Yes, they picked me to negotiate. Apparently they believe that I am actually an all-powerful mummy and can win their case for them!

**STEPHEN SOMMERS:  **Oh I don't believe this! Alright! What exactly are their "demands?"

**ARNOLD VOSLOO**:  Well, first of all, they want higher pay.

**STEPHEN SOMMERS:  **Higher pay!?****

**ARNOLD VOSLOO:  **Yeah…****

**STEPHEN SOMMERS:  **And may I know why they wish for higher pay?

**ARNOLD VOSLOO:  **They believe that you favor you scorpions a little too much.

**STEPHEN SOMMERS:  **THEY'RE…BUGS and this centers around "The Scorpion King!"

[Scurrying and chittering is heard from behind and **ARNOLD** turns around, motioning for the scarabs to be quiet, then looks back to **STEPHEN**.]

**ARNOLD VOSLOO:  **Now you've done it!

**STEPHEN SOMMERS:  **Done what!?****

**ARNOLD VOSLOO:  **They've taken Freddie!

**STEPHEN SOMMERS:  **WHAT!?

**ARNOLD VOSLOO:  **Yes…See?

**[ARNOLD **points over to the top of the sand dune where** RACHEL **and **FREDDIE** are bound and gagged, being circled by a swarm of chittering scarab beetles.]

**STEPHEN SOMMERS:  **Oh my God! They did this!?

**ARNOLD VOSLOO:  **Yes…well, I sorta helped with Freddie, he had bug spray…

**STEPHEN SOMMERS:  **You helped them?

**ARNOLD VOSLOO:  **That is not the issue here! We are here to discuss the scarabs!

**[STEPHEN **rolls his eyes.]****

**STEPHEN SOMMERS:**  So all they want is higher pay?

**ARNOLD VOSLOO:  **Yes, and a sacrifice.

[By this time, STEPHEN had thrown down his script and walked off muttering to himself in defeat.]

[Camera cuts as** ARNOLD** turns around to give the scarabs a triumphant thumbs up.]****


	4. Behind the Scenes III: Feudal Wars Among...

Part VI 

****

**Bonus Features**

****

****

**Behind the Scenes III**

****

[The camera pans up to** ARDETH BAY**'sweary face as he waits for the Army of Anubis to arise. He waits and he waits. The terror is almost upon them, the next apocalypse, the final showdown…Silence, all that is heard is…silence…]

**STEPHEN SOMMERS:  **Alright! CUT!****

**[STEPHEN **walks out in front of the camera, shouting in the direction that the scorpions are SUPPOSE to come from.]

**STEPHEN SOMMERS:**  Where are my scorpions!? What is going on here!? They are suppose to some scurrying up in a shadow of death!

[**ARNOLD VOSLOO** walks up.]

**STEPHEN SOMMERS:**  I take it you know what's going on…Alright…What is it!?

**ARNOLD VOSLOO:**  Well, it's the scorpions…they've gone on strike…

**STEPHEN SOMMERS:**  Of course! Don't tell me you're negotiating for them now as well!?

**ARNOLD VOSLOO:**  Well, no…

**STEPHEN SOMMERS:**  Well that's a relief!

[**THE ROCK** steps up.]

**ARNOLD VOSLOO:**  He is!

[**STEPHEN **rolls his eyes and throws his script into the air.]

**THE ROCK:**  My people have some demands!

**STEPHEN SOMMERS:  **Wait a minute…Your… "people?"

**THE ROCK:**  Yeah…You got a problem with that?

[**THE ROCK** towers over **STEPHEN**.]

**STEPHEN SOMMERS:**  No, no, not at all!

**THE ROCK:**  Good, cause I think you should hear me out!

[Leans in close and raises his eyebrow at **STEPHEN**.** ARNOLD** looks at it questioningly again; something looks even funnier about it than before…]

**THE ROCK:**  My fellow scorpions and I-

[**ARNOLD **snickers.]

**THE ROCK:**  What is so funny, Mummy Man!?

**ARNOLD VOSLOO:**  You've- You've cut a strip of masking tape and strategically taped it to your forehead as an eyebrow!

**THE ROCK:**  Hey! I am trying to make some negotiations here! My fellow people and I are already not so impressed with your colony of iridescent dung beetles!

**ARNOLD VOSLOO:**  Oh, well did you ever inform "your people-"

**THE ROCK:**  "The Scorpions!"

**STEPHEN SOMMERS:**  "The Scorpions?"

**THE ROCK:**  Yes, since they are my people, it is only fitting that they be given such a title!

**ARNOLD VOSLOO:  **Yeah, well I doubt you ever informed "your people" of your little bit back there in the desert where you gnawed one of their heads off!

[**THE ROCK** glares at **ARNOLD**, but **STEPHEN** speaks up before he can say anything.]

**STEPHEN SOMMERS:**  Enough! Just tell me what their "demands" are already! We are getting behind schedule as it is!

[**THE ROCK** sneers one last time at **ARNOLD**, but **ARNOLD** just rolls his eyes and rips the masking tapes off with one quick swipe and walks away in annoyance as **THE ROCK** screams in agony over his lost "eyebrow." He will have to find another way of applying his "trademark" now, since** PATRICIA **took back her eyeliner…but he remembers hearing something about **ARNOLD** having to use some for an upcoming scene, which makes him happier…He turns back to **STEPHEN**.]

**THE ROCK:**  Their demands are simple…Higher pay!

**STEPHEN SOMMERS:**  I just gave higher pay to the scarabs because of "The Scorpions!" This is ludicrous!

**THE ROCK:**  Well, that's the problem…They seem to be having some sort of feudal dispute with the scarabs and so they refuse to work in any way until they are well paid and compensated for the loss that they endured due to the sacrifice that was made to the scarabs!

**STEPHEN SOMMERS:**  Oh I don't believe this! 

**THE ROCK:**  Well you'd better! They are holding Oded and his entire army hostage just over those dunes!

[Points. **ODED FEHR** and his army are tied to stakes with marching scorpions carrying toothpicks with business cards upon them, declaring their strike with the words: Higher Pay for Ardeth Bay. **STEPHEN** is beside himself.]

**STEPHEN SOMMERS:**  And just how much of a compensation, dare I ask?

**THE ROCK:**  They wish for me, "The Rock, WWF's most glamorous star, to star in his own movie, called, "The Scorpion King!"

[**STEPHEN** stands aghast.]

**STEPHEN SOMMERS:**  And how is your getting your own movie, going to help them exactly? I am not quite clear on this whole matter!

**THE ROCK:**  Simple, they get the higher pay and as compensation for my helping them, they wish for me to have my own film with their name in the title. Easy trade!

**STEPHEN SOMMERS:**  This is just sadistic! Alright…fine! Is there anything else?

**THE ROCK:**  Yeah…

**STEPHEN SOMMERS:**  And that would be?

**THE ROCK:**  They require…

[Pauses and looks around suspiciously before daring to say it.]

**THE ROCK:**  A shrubbery…and…a duck!

**STEPHEN SOMMERS:  **WHAT ARE THEY GOING TO USE A**-** Nevermind! I don't want to know!

[**STEPHEN** walks off shaking his head and muttering to himself once again at yet another defeat.]

[The camera cuts and now we know the true story about how "The Rock" got his movie…]

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed these last two. Let me know if you want more. I will do some with Evy and Rick and the other characters, this idea just came to me first! So please review and I hope I did not scar you mentally for life from my oddness and I hope that it does not suck too terribly! ~Jen


	5. Behind the Scenes IV: Hostages

Author's Note: Hi! I finally added more. I put in Rachel, Brendan, and Freddie a lot more in this one. Hope you like it! Oh and more of the deleted scenes are to come. I have some ideas! Enjoy hopefully!~ Jen

Part V

Bonus Features

Behind the Scenes IV:

[The camera opens on RACHEL WEISZ, FREDDIE BOATH, and ARNOLD VOSLOO…]

RACHEL WEISZ and FREDDIE BOATH:  [Mumbling.] Traitor…

ARNOLD VOSLOO:  What?

RACHEL WEISZ:  You heard us!

FREDDIE BOATH:  Yeah! Traitor!

ARNOLD VOSLOO:  [Smirks and gives them a look, then looks away.] Hostages should only speak when spoken too…

[RACHEL rolls her eyes, still tied up with FREDDIE.]

RACHEL WEISZ:  You know, you CAN release us now! The "negotiations" are finished!

ARNOLD VOSLOO:  [Arms folded over chest and standing facing away from RACHEL and FREDDIE.]  No…I CAN'T…

RACHEL WEISZ:  Arnold…The dispute has ended…The war has waged; the battle has been won. They insects have gotten what they asked for… Now…I demand that you release us!!!

ARNOLD VOSLOO:  [Glances over his shoulder at her.]  I thought I said that hostages should not speak? And anyway, I cannot release you until I have been instructed…

RACHEL WEISZ:  Instructed!? Arnold, they're BUGS! They cannot possibly give you any orders! And I swear, that if you do not release us, that I shall scream so loud about the traitor that you are that you will-

FREDDIE BOATH:  Rachel, will you shush already! This isn't going to help us! Can't you see that-

RACHEL WEISZ:  Freddie, I can handle this! Someone's got to talk some sense into this man! He's gone completely mad!

[ARNOLD just gives her a look.]

RACHEL WEISZ:  Well you have! This is absolutely the worst thing that has ever happened to me! It's even worse than the time I was chained to that damn altar with the rat! 

ARNOLD VOSLOO:  Rachel-

RACHEL WEISZ:  I can't believe this! I am being held hostage by a man, in a loincloth, who by chance, is taking orders from picketing BUGS, who apparently only HE can hear, and thereby is "negotiating" for higher pay!! Does anyone else see the lack of sanity to all this? Or am I the ONLY SANE one still left here on this entire Earth!?

FREDDIE BOATH:  [Disturbed.] …………

ARNOLD VOSLOO:  Rachel, would you please calm down? I don't want to have to gag you again!

FREDDIE BOATH:  [Laughs.]  Probably because she bit ya!

ARNOLD VOSLOO:  [Looks at him.]  Let's not relive that moment, shall we? And need I remind you that I do have another gag…

FREDDIE BOATH:  [Laughs.]  Like what? Your loincloth!?

[RACHEL giggles, while ARNOLD turns bright red with his mouth agape at FREDDIE, who just laughs harder.]

RACHEL WEISZ:  He's got a point there, Arnold! I must say, that it is just the right the size! Might as well use it as a napkin!

ARNOLD VOSLOO:  [Turns even redder.]  You leave my postage stamp sized "napkin" out of this!

FREDDIE BOATH:  Or what?

ARNOLD VOSLOO:  Do you wish for everyone to know about your teddy bear, or nickname?

[FREDDIE gasps.]

FREDDIE BOATH:  You wouldn't!

ARNOLD VOSLOO:  Watch me!

[Rachel keeps laughing, falling over.]

[FREDDIE and ARNOLD just stare at her and laugh as she struggles to get back up, but to know avail because of the ropes.]

RACHEL WEISZ:  [Does her famous growl.]  Oooooh! Well don't just stand there! Help me!

[She kicks her legs and wriggles about.]

ARNOLD VOSLOO:  [Laughing hysterically.]  No, no, I think that I'd like to watch this!

FREDDIE BOATH:  [Laughing harder.]  Someone's got to get this on tape!

[BRENDAN FRASER walks up, looking down at RACHEL and FREDDIE with a confused and very amused look.]

BRENDAN FRASER:  Having some trouble, are we, Rachel?

RACHEL WEISZ:  [Stops her struggles and looks up at him.]  Yes, you might say that!

ARNOLD VOSLOO:  [Laughing.]  I would definitely say that!

BRENDAN FRASER:  So what exactly is the deal here? I mean, what's going on? I walked off set for like five seconds and now suddenly everyone's bound and gagged, the shrubbery is missing from my trailer from my wife, and Stephen is ranting something about where he can get a duck?

[FREDDIE and ARNOLD snicker.]

FREDDIE BOATH:  Well-

[RACHEL cuts him off.]

RACHEL WEISZ:  A shrubbery! A shrubbery!? Is THAT all that concerns you at this time! LOOK AT US!

BRENDAN FRASER:  [Concealing a smile and fighting back the urge to laugh.]  Alright…I am…, but this will explain???

[ARNOLD VOSLOO bites his lip to keep from laughing.]

RACHEL WEISZ:  [Outraged.]  Brendan Fraser! Freddie and I are being held prisoner here against our will and all because of some "apparent" orders from some scarab beetles, who attacked us, tied us up, WITH THAT MAN'S HELP!  [Points at ARNOLD with her legs.]  Then marched about in some sort of insectile protest, only bringing about utter humiliation, and you have the audacity to ask me how THIS explains anything!?

BRENDAN FRASER:  [Forces down his laugh.]  Oh, well in that case!

[BRENDAN reaches down and unties FREDDIE. Then stands up.]

FREDDIE BOATH:  Gee, thanks!

[FREDDIE runs off.]

FREDDIE BOATH:  Hey, John! I escaped!

RACHEL WEISZ:  Hey! Hey! What about me!? Freddie Boath you get back here! This isn't fair! John! John are you over there!? HELP ME!!!

[RACHEL looks back to BRENDAN and ARNOLD in defeat.]

RACHEL WEISZ: [Smiles and puts on the charm.]  Oh, come on now! You two have to let me go! Brendan, help me, please? Look at me! I'm your incredibly beautiful, charming co-star! You can't leave me like this! I'm your best friend! We've been through so much together!

BRENDAN FRASER:  Do you hear Stephen calling me?

ARNOLD VOSLOO:  [Pretends to listen and then looks back at BRENDAN.]  I do believe so…

RACHEL WEISZ:  W-what!? I don't hear any-

BRENDAN FRASER:  Well I shouldn't keep the director waiting!

RACHEL WEISZ: W- HEY!

[BRENDAN turns and walks off, laughing to himself.]

RACHEL:  [Turns back to ARNOLD as he's her only hope.]  Arnold…You know I have always found you…a rather handsome man…

ARNOLD VOSLOO:  [Looks at her, trying not to laugh.]  Uh huh…Flattery will get you nowhere, My Dear!

RACHEL WEISZ:  OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!!! That's it! I want a new contract!

[Camera cuts.]

Author's Note: I hope this was alright. I tried, but I don't think it's AS good, but I was in a silly mood again and decided to do it! Please R&R!~ Jen


	6. Deleted Scenes II: The Final Straw

Part VI

Bonus Features Deleted Scenes II 

[Karnak. Night.]

[IMHOTEP and MEELA sit before a pool. The Book of the Dead rests in front of IMHOTEP and he turns to MEELA, love in his eyes and hope.]

IMHOTEP:  It is time to remind you of who you are. Of who we are together. Our love is a true love, an eternal love, our souls mated as one-

[Just then a quiet dragging sound is heard from behind and a low moaning, like tiny creatures coming forth from the darkness.]

MYSTERIOUS CREATURES:  Oooooooh! Ooooooooh!

[IMHOTEP and MEELA share a look, raising their eyebrows as one and then simultaneously turn their heads to see what the noise is. Three SCARAB BEETLES, wrapped in bandages like little mummies, are slowly making their way towards them. Their multiple arms are outstretched in front of them, as they moan, and drag one foot behind them with a loose strand of bandage being pulled along the ground behind them. MEELA's eyes go wide and she blinks in astonishment. IMHOTEP immediately jumps to his feet, furious.]

IMHOTEP:  What are you doing!? Stop this at once!

[The SCARAB BEETLES only keep coming and start to walk in a circle around IMHOTEP.]

SCARAB BEETLES:  Oooooh!!! Ooooooooh!!!

IMHOTEP:  [Shouts while turning in a circle to keep an eye on them, shaking a finger at them.]  Knock this off at once! This is not funny!

[MEELA puts a hand over her mouth and giggles, but luckily IMHOTEP does not see, or hear this.]

IMHOTEP:  Get out of here! This is my scene!

[The SCARAB BEETLES keep circling.]

SCARAB BEETLES:  Oooooooh! Oooooooh!

LITTLEST SCARAB BEETLE:  Im hib yut setna!

[IMHOTEP's eyes fly wide, along with his mouth.]

IMHOTEP:  What the!?

[MEELA only laughs harder.]

IMHOTEP:  That's it!

[IMHOTEP tries to stomp on the SCARAB BEETLES.]

SCARAB BEETLES:  AHHHHHHHHH!!!

[The SCARAB BEETLES all start to scurry away from the mad mummy.]

IMHOTEP:  I shall destroy you all!

[The SCARAB BEETLES evade IMHOTEP's feet and head for the pool, still dragging their one foot "mummy style." IMHOTEP follows after them.]

SCARAB BEETLES:  [In a mocking tone]  Im hib yut setna! Im hib yut setna! Im hib yut setNA!

IMHOTEP:  Urgh! I have had it with you three! Three thousand years of mocking! I will take no more!

[IMHOTEP growls and lunges for the SCARAB BEETLES, but they move out of the way just in time and IMHOTEP's foot hits The Book of the Dead and sends him falling into the pool with a large splash! MEELA jumps up, soaking wet now and completely beside herself.]

MEELA:  IMHOTEP!? Oh my gods!

SCARAB BEETLES:  Uh oh!

[The SCARAB BEETLES try to slink away. IMHOTEP resurfaces, his robes now heavy from the water. He growls and takes them off, tossing them aside.]

IMHOTEP:  When I get my hands on the three of-

[IMHOTEP is cut off by MEELA and the SCARAB BEETLE's laughter.]

IMHOTEP:  What…is…so…funny!?

MEELA:  You- you seem to have lost something, My Love!

IMHOTEP: [Confused.]  What?

[IMHOTEP looks down to see that his loincloth is now floating beside him. His eyes widen and he turns red. MEELA laughs some more, but tries to peek, blushing herself.]

SCARAB BEETLES:  What a sick lady!

[IMHOTEP looks up and growls at the SCARAB BEETLES.]

SCARAB BEETLES:  Time to go!

[The SCARAB BEETLES walk "mummy style" off the set.]

SCARAB BEETLES:  Oooooh! Oooooh!

[IMHOTEP seethes and is about to go after them, but MEELA walks over to the edge of the pool, smiling, having a better view now…]

MEELA:  Forget them…Would you like some help?

[IMHOTEP glances down at himself for a moment, then looks back up at MEELA, trying to hide his humiliation.]

IMHOTEP:  Yes…get me a towel…

[Camera cuts.]

~Author's Note: Hope that lived up to the other ones! I tried. Please review. ~Jen


End file.
